


A Token of Love

by fyewind



Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyewind/pseuds/fyewind
Summary: Distant future for the party members, three years after and beyond. Continued from Light and DarknessThe marketplace in Baldur’s Gate was swarming with people selling and buying wares. It was Midsummer and the festival celebrating love and music was underway. SiNafae moved through the crowd as she browsed the stalls and shops for items. She was holding a small gathering in her manse in the Bloomridge district in Baldur’s Gate Lower City. It was midday and with the sun high in the sky, SiNafae readjusted her sunglasses.
Relationships: Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate), Gale/Shadowheart
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The marketplace in Baldur’s Gate was swarming with people selling and buying wares. It was Midsummer and the festival celebrating love and music was underway. SiNafae moved through the crowd as she browsed the stalls and shops for items. She was holding a small gathering in her manse in the Bloomridge district in Baldur’s Gate Lower City. It was midday and with the sun high in the sky, SiNafae readjusted her sunglasses. It had been a long ten years since they had all been in one house. She had made plans for everyone to visit every year but for the last six of them, no one was able to come. She wrote to each of them three times a year, sending them magically to each of them.

Wyll wrote back most often, telling her of his furthering adventures and heroism in the Frontier. SiNafae had given Wyll a sending stone eight years ago when he decided to do some more adventuring. He rarely used the sending stone unless he wasn’t near a town to write to her. It was easier for him to talk to her through writing as it reminded him less of his bond to Mizora. The contract between them had been fulfilled but it cost Wyll a piece of his soul he’ll never get back. Lae’zel had offered to kill the succubus but that would have brought the wrath of the Hells on them all, it wasn’t a decision any of them wanted that would hunt them the rest of their lives.

Lae’zel had brought low her adversaries among the Githyanki who had betrayed her queen Vlaakith. Once she obtained the rank of knight, Lae’zel was given her silver sword and red dragon to command. In the Astral Plane, she led many against the mind flayers. She became disillusioned with the Githyanki lich queen, as Vlaakith is truly insane. The lies and outright fanaticism in the metropolis of Tu’narath went against everything she had been taught in the hatchery. Lae’zel soon found others that felt as she did and left Tu’narath. She had accepted SiNafae’s sending stone six years ago with a nod and a tense smirk. The warrior would have looked bad showing open affection for a “lesser” in front of the other Githyanki with her.

Gale and Shadowheart spent most of their time in Waterdeep. Gale’s research of Netherese magic, the Astral Plane, expeditions into Anauroch, and other places of ancient Netheril kept him busy. He still made time to relax in his ancestral home as he had a cat to feed, students to teach, a lover, and children to take care of. Gale had successfully returned the lost Weave to the Astral Plane but the whole experience had aged him some. A man in his mid-forties, he could pass for someone closer to sixty. He knew he would die early and made every effort he could to compile his research for his children to carry on if they wished.

Shadowheart, for her part, retired from adventuring. She had done as she had been asked by her order and brought them the artifact her expedition had died for. Upon giving it to the Sharrans however, the truth of the deception was revealed. The ancient being contained within was dangerous and the Sharrans planned to release it after Shar had taken possession of it. The party infiltrated the temple of Shar and retook the artifact. Gale placed it in the Astral Plane and hid it from those who would use it against Faerun.

Shadowheart and Gale remained close after the ordeal with the artifact and Gale’s condition was resolved. Returning to Waterdeep, Gale and Shadowheart adventured around Anauroch. Two years into their adventures, Shadowheart was pregnant. Shadowheart was not the maternal type; refusing to slow down or to not take risks and Gale’s overprotection drove them apart. Shadowheart left and spent time with SiNafae and Astarion during those early days. She considered abortion, adoption, or keeping the baby. Her decision changed every day. There was no advice the elves could give her. SiNafae sent Gale a sending stone and used it to talk to him every day, letting him know what was going on.

It became clear that a decision had been made after two months had passed. Gale visited SiNafae’s home and talked it out with Shadowheart. Whatever was said brought them together again. When they returned to Waterdeep, they promised to summon them when the time came to visit the baby. It was late winter when the summons came. SiNafae and Astarion arrived just as Wyll had made it to Gale’s tower. He had been summoned by Gale, having learned of the baby months earlier when they wrote each other. Lae’zel didn’t come, they didn’t expect her to, but were surprised when a gift arrived with a large obsidian bead strung on a leather cord, a golden crow pendant, four rabbit skins, and a blue silk blanket. A letter offering to properly train the child once they were old enough was among the items. Shadowheart had rolled her eyes at the letter but the smile she had on her face was of amusement and gratefulness.

The baby was a strong boy with dark eyes, golden hair, and the slightest points to his ears.

“He has your eyes, Shadowheart. Have you thought of a name?”, SiNafae inquired.

“We decided on Dominic Varis.”, Gale replied grinning.

“A fine name, congrats to you both. There wasn’t time to prepare an appropriate gift on my way here from Berdusk, so gold will have to do.”, Wyll said.

Wyll placed a heavy pouch into Gale’s hand. Shadowheart motioned for the pouch. Once placed into her hand, she placed it with Lae’zel’s gifts.

“He’ll get these when he’s older.”, she sighed.

“Really? It could be invested and make you a profit. You could earn back much more before he could walk.”, Astarion quipped.

“Or it could be squandered and lost. I’ll consider it later.”

Astarion shrugged. He saw SiNafae with her hand inside the baby’s bassinet. She was smiling as she spoke soft words to him. A tightness formed inside his heart and left him sorrowful. It was a pain he had felt before, years ago when they had spent their first night together. That dangerous longing for family. They had each other but they would never be able to share a child together. He felt anger at his former master for robbing him of that chance. SiNafae had expressed her regret of being childless but had told Astarion she was content with her choice of lover. Seeing her now at the bassinet, he saw the rapid blinking in her eyes as she held back her tears. He hated it.

He had found a way to be immune to the harmful effects of sunlight without the tadpole. The sunglasses had cost him a small fortune but allowed him to be outside without fear of turning into cinders. SiNafae had a Cloak of the Underdark crafted for him a year after Cazador’s death. By a small miracle, these items had kept him content and able to enjoy life in the sun again. If it took him a hundred years, he would find a way to fulfill their want of a child.

“Did you want to hold him?”, Gale asked SiNafae.

“I couldn’t. He’s so small, I haven’t held a baby in a hundred years. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Come now, have a seat next to Shadowheart.”, Gale motioned.

“I…”, SiNafae glanced at Astarion, he motioned for her to sit.

SiNafae sat next to Shadowheart. Gale brought Dominic over and placed him in her arms. She tensed as the baby squirmed in her arms. She reflexively brought him closer to her. Dominic squirmed and scrunched up his face.

“ ** _Tlu k’jakr lotha uss lest usstan kev dos._** (Be still little one lest I drop you.)”, SiNafae whispered to Dominic.

“ ** _Xo’al dosst alurl naut ulu ussta che, xor Shadowheart orn venoch udossa._** (Try your best not to my love, or Shadowheart will murder us.)”, Astarion spoke shaking his head. SiNafae snorted as she held back her laughter.

Shadowheart raised an eyebrow at the mention of her name, “Do I want to know?”

“No.”, Astarion replied causing Shadowheart to roll her eyes.


	2. A Token of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astarion and SiNafae stop in Daggerford for rest. Some people are rude in the tarven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck as far as plot goes with Light and Darkness. Thinking about the party in the future that is uncertain led me to try this. I'm writing it as it comes to mind.

SiNafae handed the baby back to Gale. Turning to Shadowheart, she gave her a tight hug. Shadowheart hugged her back just as tightly.

“One day you both will have one of your own. You can come a visit any time you want. Gods know this isn’t something I ever saw in my future. I could use the help.”, Shadowheart whispered.

Gale hired a nanny to help Shadowheart and him with Dominic. The unseen servants were a godsend for the new parents to keep the tower clean. They enjoyed a few days together before Wyll had to leave. Astarion and SiNafae bade Gale and Shadowheart farewell, making their way back to Baldur’s Gate. They traveled mostly in silence, making short conversation as they went. Astarion was brooding and SiNafae was sullen as her mind ran through its darkness. They stopped over in Daggerford after a day in their carriage. Entering the Farming District, they made their way to The River Shining Tavern.

The River Shining Tavern was a grand two-story building, servicing mostly traveling nobles, wealthy merchants and the well-to-do of Daggerford. Late winter made the tavern mostly empty of travelers but the well-off Daggerfordians enjoyed the rich atmosphere and hearty food. They both entered bundled up inside their cloaks, a few patrons looking at them as they made their way in. Astarion made his way to the tavern keeper as SiNafae made her way to the fireplace. Astarion lowered his hood as he spoke to the tavern keeper. He began asking about a room when he heard a few people gasp and murmur from behind him. Turning around, he saw SiNafae by the fireplace, the hood of her cloak no longer hiding her face.

She removed her gloves and placed them inside her cloak, holding out her hands to the warmth of the fire. SiNafae ignored the whispers of the few people near her. She had grown accustomed to the reaction her appearance gave, even though it greatly annoyed her. She could feel Astarion’s displeasure at the situation and knew he was close to berating the tavern. She moved away from the fire and walked up to him. His red eyes were like cinders, he was angry. Astarion’s jaw clenched as he watched the patrons follow SiNafae with their eyes. She drew closer to him, bringing her arms out and pulling open his cloak to bury herself inside of his. She brought her arms around him and squeezed. He placed his hands on top of her shoulders and kissed her head. SiNafae relaxed against him as she sighed.

“A room if you please. My wife and I are quite tired.”, Astarion spoke as he scowled at the room. Some patrons looked away awkwardly, a few shook their heads as they muttered whispers to each other.

The tavern keeper produced a brass key and directed him to the stairs. Astarion went to move but SiNafae’s grip on him remained. He sighed gently as he whispered into her ear.

“Are you planning on resting here or would you like a soft feather bed to rest on?”

“I suppose it would be more comfortable.”, she murmured from inside his cloak.

“The show is over my dear, let us leave them to their sad little lives, hmmm?”

SiNafae released her grasp on him and stepped out of his cloak. She looked up at him with sad, reddened eyes. He saw now she had been crying. He kissed her cheek as he wiped away her tears. He glanced at the tavern keeper and dug out six gold and laid them on the counter.

“Please bring some food to our room. I’ll pay you again once you bring them.” The tavern keeper opened his mouth to refuse but closed it again when he saw the glare in Astarion’s eyes, the man paled as he nodded.

They climbed the stairs to their room. Stepping into the room, Astarion went toward the small fireplace and lit it. SiNafae removed her cloak and tossed it on the bed. Astarion answered the knock on the door, opening it showed the tavern keeper with a plate of bread, soup, and a bottle of wine. Astarion handed the man ten gold, taking the plate from him and shutting the door before the man could ask anything.

Their room was decorated in greens and blues. It contained a small fireplace, a copper lined tub with wood pit for hot water bathing, a small table with two chairs and a large four poster bed. SiNafae went to the tub and called forth water to fill the tub half-way. She removed some of the firewood from the fireplace and placed it in the tub’s wood pit. Astarion approached her and caressed her shoulders. She tilted her head to touch his fingers.

“Would you fancy a bath with me?”, she whispered.

“If it allows me to hold you and get clean at the same time, absolutely.”


End file.
